zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed on users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can only suggest one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Frozen Hyrule vs. Snowhead Meep. This almost won last time, but I havn't put it up again. They are both lands that are cursed with neverending winter. They are not naturally this way though but the antagonists in the games made them this way. They also have a lot of similar traits like showing that deku scrubs can stand these conditions. Meep Meep says Meep Meep (talk) 17:47, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : The fight has good connections, but it is kind of boring. The 18:20, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : A location and a location? Count me in.Rusl 33 (talk) 19:16, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't like it, or, to be honest, any location fights. AmazingLink (Of Hyrule) : : I told you before that I would support this if you resuggested it. It is something new and I like FSA being included. I guess I won't suggest one this week.--Ingo the great (talk) 19:57, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : see the minda's vote.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 20:28, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : :As far as location fights go this is one of the best, in my opinion Oni Link 20:43, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : It has good connections but it's just a boring fight, honestly. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:21, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it Michael RyanTalk 23:58, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : I'll support it just to get FSA in the ToC. -'Isdrak ' 00:40, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Fused Shadow vs. Majora's Mask (mask) It's back again! First of all, I mean the complete Fused Shadow and Majora's Mask as the mask. Each is a powerful object (each causes great power to the one who wears it) passed down from a tribe (The Fused Shadow from the Dark Interlopers and Majora's Mask from the Ancient Ones). Furthermore, each is important in the game in which it appears (Fused Shadow in Twilight Princess: Midna makes Link find the pieces and uses the Fused Shadow to transform into the Arachnid creature and kill Zant)(Majora's Mask in Majora's Mask: The Skull Kid uses it to make the Moon come toward Earth and, if time runs out, crash). Also, each plays a part in the last boss fight (Midna uses the Fused Shadow to fight Ganondorf; Link fights Majora's Mask in its mask form). To dispel all further doubt, each is worn by a Majora major character (The Fused Shadow is worn by Midna; Majora's Mask is worn by Skull Kid). Yeta Yet another connection: each is used to access an area otherwise accessible (The Fused Shadow is used to enter Hyrule Castle; Majora's Mask is used enter the Moon). The 18:01, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : I was neutral last time. Theres just something I find uninteresting about it. But this is probably way better than mine Meep Meep (talk) 18:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : I was neutral last time. Same reasons. AmazingLink (Of Hyrule) : : sounds great!--Hylianhero777 (talk) 20:29, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Meh... Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:21, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : I voted like this last time, I think Michael RyanTalk 23:59, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Meh. -'Isdrak ' 00:42, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Prince Komali vs. Prince Ralis Two princes, who live near water. Rito are said to have evolved from Zora, so they are the same race in one way. Prince Komali lost his courage, and then gained it back, and got a scale. Prince Ralis lost his parents, and was upset for a while, and then became normal again. AmazingLink (Of Hyrule) : : I don't really see any connections. The 18:20, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : I agree with TM. -'Isdrak ' 18:22, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : I see the depressed prince connection. The others are a little weak. You should maybe expand between the connections of the dead mother/grandmother Meep Meep (talk) 18:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : :I'm not seeing it.Rusl 33 (talk) 19:16, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Not feeling it.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 20:30, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : The fight itself is decent, but your connections are horrible. Also, they have undocumented differences that make them more or less somewhat in some abstract way completely and utterly different given an abnormal opinion from a contrived personality, one of which symptoms is a lame opposition to everything, or to be more specific, anything. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:21, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : ^ Michael RyanTalk 00:00, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hero's Shade vs. Swiftblade the First well here it goes again.Battle of the two dead swordsmen who both teach Link the Great Spin Attack. However, they only teach him this move when he has done/collected seven of something (with the hero's shade you have do do all seven howling stones swiftblade you have to collect seven tiger scrolls.) They have both also been theorized to be a previous Link (the hero of time and hero of men, respectivly.)--Hylianhero777 (talk) 20:36, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : :I am just not feeling any of the Heros Shade fights... This is better than the others but still... AmazingLink (Of Hyrule) : :I like the connections (except the exlink but theories cant be helped) and think it'd be nice to see Swifty in a fight. Oni Link 22:18, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : It's just alright for me. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:21, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Just not fealing it Michael RyanTalk 00:01, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Comments Temple of Courage